


Creature of the night

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [30]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: “He’s giving you plenty of signals. Why don’t you go on over?”“And do what?” Silky huffed, crossing his arms.“Ask if he want to have sex?” Brooke shrugged.///Our boys act as wingmen for miss Silky Nutmeg Ganache.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: The Brightest Timeline [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400260
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	Creature of the night

**Author's Note:**

> Does this contain Brooke and Silky kissing?  
> Maybe.

The bass was pounding, forcing Vanjie’s heart to beat in time to the music as he danced.

He was at Mickey’s, the fact that it was a Drag Queen bar strangely enough granting them a sense of anonymity from the other clubbers since there were always Rugirls around, and right now, he and Silky was taking full advantage of it. 

The music changed, and Silky yelled loudly.

“That our song!” Silky grabbed Vanjie’s hand, pulling him close and he would have spilled his drink if his glass wasn’t empty.

“Bitch!” Vanjie laughed. “You said that about the last four tracks!”

Silky had showed up at his apartment while Vanjie had been cleaning out the fridge, taking advantage of the fact that Brooke wasn’t home to throw out as much as possible, Brooke’s standard for when something was still ediable not at all mixing with Vanjie’s.

Most people would hate the task, but Vanjie loved it, cleaning their apartment and taking care of their things always making him feel like a little housewife.

Silky had bought a smaller apartment two buildings down, and Vanjie had expected him to just drop by to talk, the two friends often hanging out for hours when Brooke wasn’t home, but as Vanjie closed the fridge, as he got a look at his best friends face he realised that this was clearly not just a regular hangout.

Vanjie loved Silky, but it was starting to get alarming how often his love life went up in smoke, Silky often calling Vanjie on sundays to tell him he had found a man, only for the whole thing to be over on wednesday. 

“Yo!” Silky pointed to Vanjie’s glass, a giant rum and coke in his own hand, Silky always insisting that an extra large bitch needed an extra large drink. “You need another vodka or what?!”

“I can’t!” Vanjie laughed, the song that Silky had also claimed as their actually really fun to dance to.

“The fuck you mean you can’t?!” Silky looked almost offended. “You letting me drink on my own?!”

“What you think this is?” Vanjie shook his glass.

“An empty bitch!”

“I told you when we went out!” Vanjie yelled back, Silky actually being a little annoying with how insistent he was. “I needa be home! Brock’s ass lands in two hours!”

///

_ “I needa be home! Brock’s ass lands in two hours!” _

Silky wanted to roll his eyes, a flare of hot annoyance rushing through his chest, and if he was honest, it was joined by the sour taste of jealousy. 

“And whata ‘bout me?!”

Silky was happy for his friend. He was. He wasn’t some bitch that couldn’t enjoy when the people he loved got what they deserved, but it was still burning in his stomach that Vanjie had a curfew, that he had someone waiting for him, that he had someone who loved him.

He had gotten dumped yet again, the guy liking him well enough when they had bumped into each other wednesday at Target, but it turned out he was just a Race Chaser, the man coming by Silky’s apartment, quick handjobs exchanged between them before he never heard from him again.

“Don’t be dramatic!” Vanjie huffed, though he was still smiling, and Silky loved him so very much, Vanjie the best friend he had ever had.

“Fine!”

They got off the floor, Vanjie grabbing for his phone the second they weren’t dancing, the sweet smile that took over his face as he looked at his screen telling Silky that Brooke was once again not giving a shit about flight safety. 

“Gimme that!”

Silky grabbed Vanjie’s phone out of his hand, the alcohol in his blood telling him that it was a good idea.

“Hey!”

Vanjie tried to protest, but Silky knew his password, knew all of his passwords and he unlocked his phone, rolling his eyes at all the texts.

Jealousy peeked its ugly head once again as Vanjie had triple texted Brooke, the messages filled with emojis and exclamation points, with no repercussions while Silky felt like he always got dumped the minute he as much as double texted.

“Bitch what you doing-“ Vanjie attempted to get his phone back, but Silky simply held him back with his arm, his bulk easily keeping Vanjie in check since his bark was a whole lot louder than his bite.

_ Get your ass to the club we drinking tonight _

“There!” Silky pressed send, the text flying off, the little ding so loud they could actually hear it. 

“Silks-“ Vanjie jumped, trying to get past his arm. “Did you just text my man?!”

“Told him to come on down!” Silky smiled, feeling more than proud of himself. “You want a vodka or what?”

“Brock can’t come to no club!” Vanjie groaned. “I already told you I was only coming out for a while-“

Silky loved that Vanjie had changed his plans around for him, but he wasn’t ready to go home, wasn’t ready to spend yet another night alone in his apartment when it seemed like everybody else on the planet had a partner.

“We four episodes behind on The Good Place-“

Silky groaned, Brooke and Vanjie always watching one show or another that was theirs, the two always curling up on tours or begging off on going out because they had to snuggle up on the couch, and Silky hated it.

“If you say one more lesbian thing-“ Silky pointed at Vanjie.“I’m kicking you in the nuts.” 

Vanjie snorted, a laugh leaving him. “TV ain’t lesbian-“

Vanjie’s phone vibrated in Silky’s hand, and he looked down. Brooke had just send four question marks.

“Fuck-“ Silky was just about to give up, to give in, when he was hit with an idea. “I’m evoking the ride or die protocol-“

“That ain’t fair-“ Vanjie’s eyes widened. “He leaving again tomorrow night Silks, I needa see him!”

Silky sighed. He knew how much Vanjie hated sleeping alone, knew how much he missed his man when they weren’t booked together, knew how much he craved Brooke’s company, but Silky needed his friend more than Brooke’s needed his boyfriend.

“Make him come here then!” Silky thrusted the phone towards Vanjie, who took it, but he didn’t make a move. 

“I wanna go home.” Vanjie’s voice was low, almost a little hurt, the fact that he hadn’t already fucked off when Silky had started to act out once again showing how loyal Vanjie was. 

“Please.” Silky knew he was begging, but he needed Vanjie to stay, at least until he found someone, found anyone to take home.

“.... How important is this to you?” Vanjie was looking at him, his eyes searching his face, and Silky felt like he was trying to look into his soul.

“Death do us part.”

Vanjie groaned. “Fine.”

Silky was just about to celebrate, when Vanjie handed him his empty glass. He looked around, his eyes landing on an overhead light and he pushed at Silky to get to it.

“Bitch where you going?!”

Vanjie turned to look at Silky, his fingers unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Getting you what you want-“

Vanjie pulled the first five buttons open, a nipple peeking out.

“-now step aside so I can sext my man.”

///

Going to the club hadn’t exactly been in Brooke’s plans for the night. He had gotten a confusing text from Vanjie, his boyfriend asking him to go out, and when he had questioned it, all Brooke had gotten in reply was a slutty selfie of Vanjie in an open shirt with Mickey’s in the background.

When he had showed up at the club though, dropping his suitcase off backstage, it had all made sense.

Silky was not only being Silky, he was being drunk and lonely Silky, which was its very own experience.

“It ain’t fair you two are cuddling when I don’t got no man-“

“You ain’t getting one sitting here.”

Brooke chuckled, Vanjie shooting back at Silky. They had gotten a booth, Brooke ordering a beer since he wasn’t interested in actually being drunk, Vanjie cuddling under his arm the moment he got the chance. 

“What about him?”

Both Silky and Vanjie turned as Brooke pointed, a brunette man with a beer standing at the edge of the dance floor, his eyes darting over once in a while.

“He looks nic- ow!”

Brooke laughed as Vanjie pinched him.

“Why you looking at-“

“Not for me-“ Brooke kissed Vanjie’s lips, calming his boyfriend down. “For Silky.”

The brunette had looked away instantly, probably ashamed to be caught as all three of them focused their attention to him at the same time, but as Silky counted to watch, he turned back around, slowly lifting a hand to wave.

“He ain’t interested-“

“Excuse me?” Brooke raised a brow. “He’s giving you plenty of signals. Why don’t you go on over?”

“And do what?” Silky huffed, crossing his arms. 

“Ask if he want to have sex?” Brooke shrugged.

“What?” Vanjie gasped. “You can’t do that?!”

“I used to do it all the tim- ow!” This time, Vanjie had slapped his thigh, the sweat fabric of Brooke’s pants not enough to withstand the sting of the palm.

“Babe-“ Brooke took Vanjie’s hand. “You can’t ask me something, and then flip.”

“Sorry…” Vanjie blushed. “I’m drunks.”

“Good thing I love you, huh?” Brooke smirked, and Vanjie crawled even further under Brooke’s arm. 

“But seriously-“ Brooke turned his attention to Silky. “Just tell people you want to have sex.”

Silky snorted. “I ain’t no Adonis bitch like you.”

“No-“ Brooke was petting Vanjie’s arm, his hand lazily dragging up and down. “but you’re really fucking funny, and that’s better.”

Silky looked flustered for a moment, and Brooke realised this was the first time they had spoken like this, Brooke at best a bystander in Silky’s love life, and he was normally more than happy with that role.

“Just, you know-“ Brooke smiled. “Give them a kiss.”

“A kiss?” Silky’s arms were still crossed. “What that gonna do?”

“You can convince anyone to come home with you if you kiss them just right.”

“Bullshit.”

Brooke had never liked to hook up, the flirt and the teasing often so much more freeing and fun, but he had always enjoyed making out with people in clubs, had loved the power of knowing he had someone wrapped around his finger, the confidence boost always maddingly delicious, though Vanjie’s attention was infinitely better. 

“I’m serious. Kiss someone right, and they will be talking about it for years.”

“Okay bitch.” Silky snorted. “Like you that good of a kisser-“

“I’ma have to agree with my man. He’s an amazing kisser-“

Brooke felt warmth ran through him, Vanjie’s praise perfect in how earnest and honest he was.

“Shut your face Vanj.”

“Give it a go-“ Brooke took a sip of his beer. “What’s the worst that can happen?”

///

Watching Silky slobber all over someone, was one of the most cringey things Vanjie had ever seen. He felt so lucky that he was sitting under Brooke’s arm, the ability to hide his face in his neck a godsent.

The man had actually been interested in Silky, his entire face lighting up the moment he received Silky’s attention, but then, everything had gone downhill, and downhill fast.

“What the-“

“Yup-“ Vanjie bit his lip, Brooke’s words describing his feelings perfectly, the two of them watching as the man found an excuse to leave, Silky coming back to the table looking completely rejected.

“Thanks for shit assholes.” Silky growled as he pulled a chair out, dumping down, Vanjie pushing his drink towards Silky.

“When I said kiss.” Brooke sat up a little. “That wasn’t exactly what I imagined.”

“You saying I’m bad?”

“I’m suggestion there’s room for improvement.”

“Who’s gonna help me improve when I can’t get no ho to stay around.”

Silky groaned, hiding his head in his hand, and Vanjie felt really bad for his drink, Silky often telling him how hard it had been to grow up black, gay and fat.

“Silks-” Vanjie reached out, touching Silky’s arm, when Brooke chimed in.

“I could do it?” Both Vanjie and Silky’s heads snapped up. “If his majesty allows it?” Brooke looked at Vanjie, a smirk on his face.

“You asking to kiss me?”

“Why not?” Brooke shrugged, taking a drink of his beer. “We’re friends. Right?”

Vanjie chewed on Brooke’s words, Silky’s eyes still wide with disbelief, but he wanted Silky to find someone, and Vanjie knew for a fact that Brooke wasn’t interested in Silky at all.

“You may.”

“Who’s side are you on ho?!”

“Loves-” Vanjie smiled, and Brooke laughed.

///

“First-” Silky looked up at Brooke, both of them standing up. “You establish the connection.”

“Your eyes always been this blue?”

“Make them desire you. Don’t come in like a bulldozer.”

“Or a wrecking ball.” Vanjie added from where he was sitting, a giant shit eating grin on his face.

“Thank you for the add on big guy.” Brooke smiled, but then, he touched Silky, and the world stopped. Brooke tipped Silky’s chin, his middle finger pressing him up up up, their eyes meeting and Silky suddenly felt his stomach clench. He had never found Brooke hot, had never been able to see what Vanjie did, but as their eyes locked, as Brooke’s full attention focused on Silky, he understood it more than he ever had.

“Then-“

Brooke smiled, and he leaned forward, oh so gently touching this lips together, Brooke warm, plush, and a little dry, Brooke barely touching him before he pulled back, Silky following him without thought, which made Brooke chuckle.

“You make them wait.” He swiped his tongue over Silky’s lip, the touch intimate and disgustingly hot.

“Make them want you. Don’t give it all away.”

Brooke wet his lips, and Silky watched, mesmerised as Brooke leaned in, kissing him again, leading the kiss with a confidence Silky had never felt before. They broke apart, Brooke smirking like an asshole.

“Holy shit.”

///

“You brushed those teeth?”

“Twice like you asked.” Brooke chuckled as he crawled into bed, Vanjie allowing him to dump down next to him.

He had never imagined that he’d kiss Silky, but it had apparently been the right choice, Silky going right up to the man from earlier to kiss him again, the two of them totally wrapped up in each other and practically dry humping in a corner when Brooke and Vanjie had sneaked out of the club, Vanjie handing Mariah a stack of cash to make sure Silky got home safe. 

“Good-” Vanjie smiled, opening his arms, and Brooke allowed himself to be pulled into them, his head resting on Vanjie’s chest, the sound of his boyfriends heart under his ear. Vanjie was combing through his hair, humming to himself as he played with the strands.

“Mami?”

“Mmh?” Brooke looked up, Vanjie chewing his lips.

“Do you like Silky more than me?”

Brooke almost snorted, the question so utterly bizarre, but he managed not to, Vanjie’s every present insecurity and doubt something he had thankfully almost learned to navigate.

“No.” Brooke touched Vanjie’s chin, gently running his thumb over his cheekbone. “You’re the only one I want to ask if they want to have sex-”

Vanjie flushed, his lips parting slightly, and Brooke smirked, the power he had over Vanjie his favorite thing in the entire universe.

“Ask.”

“What?” Brooke smiled.

“Ask me.”

“Oh-” Brooke felt heat bloom in his own stomach, hot desire curling around itself. “Jose Cancel-”

“Mmh!” Vanjie nodded, his lips pressed tightly together, his eyes shining bright.

“Do you want to have sex with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me.


End file.
